Weaving is a method of fabric production in which individual threads or yarns are woven into a fabric or cloth material. Weaving has been an art form known for millennia. In modern times, weaving machines have taken the place of more traditional hand woven fabrics. Generally, two fiber types are woven together such as is shown in FIG. 1. A warp fiber 11 is shown extending longitudinally or vertically while a weft fiber 12 is shown woven horizontally or laterally to form a woven article 13. This type of weaving is generally known in the art. Tools such as weaving, braiding and knitting may be used to intertwine fibers. Fibers that may be intertwined include polymer, metal, insulator—coated metal fibers, glass fibers or other suitable fibers.
Light tubes or light pipes are optical waveguides used for transporting or distributing natural or artificial light for the purpose of illumination. Light pipes may be divided into two broad categories: hollow structures that contain the light with a reflective lining; and transparent solids that contain the light by total internal reflection such as an optical fiber. Some optical fibers transport as much light as possible within the core while optical fibers intended for light distribution are designed to let part of the light leak out through the walls of the fibers. Molded plastic light pipes or tubes are commonly used in the electronics industry to direct illumination from LED's on a circuit board to indicator symbols or buttons on the electronic device.
Modern portable electronic devices may be carried by a user or they may be removably attached to the person of a user by means of straps or other tethers which may be decorative tethers. These tethers prevent the user from dropping or losing the device and function as a convenience to the user. While useful for such purposes, these tethers are generally decorative and serve no useful information providing, or other utilitarian, function other than for aesthetic purposes.